Fusion
by CMW2
Summary: PROTOZOA/ZENON AU FUTURE FIC;Fusion-The process or result of joining two or more things together to form a single entity. In this fic, Zenon returns to Earth for a summer visit with Zoa before college. During that time, their friendship deepens into something much more potent...and fun;Rated for explicit lovemaking;Light spoilers for Z1 and Z2;2nd in my 2013 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Good insomnia ridden morning, everyone. All right, new fandom and new pretty long one shot, I'm ready! Actually, it's a throwback fandom for me, back when I was a little fan girl and I didn't know how to use our family's dial up internet connecter without help and parental supervision. Anywho, one of my favorite movies on Disney Channel at the time was the **_**Zenon**_** one and now that I look back on things as an adult, I think it's mainly because of Protozoa. I mean, what girl doesn't like a foreign sweet sexy rock star singing about space?**

**Main Idea: I am firmly on the ship of (**_**grown up**_**!)Zenon and Zoa and I want to play, too. I operate within the canon events of Zenon 1 and 2 (I never did finish the 3****rd**** one…) and I'm taking some creative liberties of my own on this one. I hope you guys enjoy what I've come up with.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"…and it's going to be fabulo. Daddy was friends with her father during the academy so he was all too happy to let me go on tour with her. I could get Cosmic's autograph for you, if you want."

"No thanks. Her fashion sense is nice but her voice is gaseous major without harmi-tune."

"Oh…well, what _**do**_ you plan on doing then, Zenon? Spending the summer with your Aunt Judy _**again**_?"

"Negative. I'm staying with a friend to just ice until the semester starts."

"Semester? You mean you're actually going to go to college on Earth instead of the spay-stay?"

"Yep. A professor from AISM (Australian Institute of Science and Mathematics) thought my Edu-Zaps were lunarious so I ended up getting a full scholarship to become a Compu-Graph teacher. My parents were a little worried at first but they're on board 100% now. Stellar, huh?"

"Yeah…stellar."

19 year old Zenon Kar knew that Margie Hammond was as genuine as Lutz with that stellar but she didn't care. She could also smell the curiosity coming from the pampered princess of who her friend was but she wasn't telling her. While she and Margie had reached a semi cease fire over the years, they were far from BFFs. Her BFF would always be Nebula Wade, who lived in India now with her parents. She had become a seamstress to the stars and an endless source of cute clothes and celebrity scrap, including autographs. Nebula was going to set up base in Australia in the fall and there was already a room with her name on it there if she chose not to live on campus. Zenon in return kept her updated on spay-stay life and made her knickknacks from her now infamous Dives. Neb had nearly shorted her Zap-Pad out when she sent her a birthday necklace made of sparkle discs and tambourine bell pieces, a reference to their very first lifesaving adventure…

Zenon put her slightly dulled earring on and continued packing her shocking pink suitcase. Margie briefly watched as each piece of clothing was put in and kept shaking her head as she browsed through her long overflowing closet.

"Since you're gonna be living on Earth now, don't you think a wardrobe upgrade would be a good idea? After all, no one's gonna listen to a professor who looks like they got dressed in the dark." she called from inside.

"I'll get some boring professional clothes when I get my creds. For now, though…"

She defiantly slung a silvery gray feather boa over her lilac and baby blue turtlenecked shoulders. With a mischievous smile, shook her hips, making the gold bells on her ankle length purple skirt ching merrily, much to Margie's eye rolling disdain.

"…I'll keep my wardrobe intact, thank you. Speaking of wardrobes, shouldn't you be packing, too? The shuttle leaves in less than an hour." Zenon fussed as she slid on sparkly rainbow dancer flats.

"I already packed and even if I hadn't, Daddy would never let them leave without me."

"The shuttle captains aren't afraid of big bad General Hammond anymore and you know it. Come on. Let's rocket."

Over the years, the General's bluster had lost a lot of its luster. He was still trying to live down how he had initially handled the musical aliens and the spay-stay residents didn't just jump when he said so anymore. After all, every executive decision he made had to be reviewed by a panel of 4 (including her now Admiral Uncle Plank) and he couldn't use his power to…say, exile his daughter's nemesis' parents to Earth just because a certain pampered princess demanded it. Not to mention the huge hit his popularity had taken when said princess decided to make her stay on the station permanent. Margie had gotten better, Zenon would freely admit that, but it would take a while (and a lot of time in a chill chamber…) before she'd actually have real friends and not sheep. The only people who would really go near her without wanting something were Zenon…and Orion.

"I bet Orion was pancaked major to know you'd be on Earth for the summer." she mused aloud while putting her case in the upper compartment.

"Hmph. I wouldn't know. Orion and I are _**so**_ yesterday's news." Margie sniffed while buckling into one of the plush blue seats.

That was a big surprise to Zenon. After the spay-stay was put back together, Zenon had decided to get mondo serious about her future. She couldn't just go off of her past heroism for life so she knuckled down hard on her studies and cut out a lot of her "antics". She'd still sneak into restricted areas after dark but gone were the days of her putting office furniture into space or clandestine space walks. Orion had terminated things when she had come up with her Edu-Zap idea, citing a lack of fun between them and not 2 weeks afterwards, Margie had gotten her claws in him. They had been the power couple of the station ever since, always seen hugging or kissing or doing other pre-Repro things after dark. There was even a rumor about dear old dad finding them…rumpled…in an old medical room but it had never been confirmed. Anyway, people had expected them to go to infinity and beyond together…

"What happened?"

"We didn't go nuclear if that's what you're thinking. We just drifted apart, that's all. We're in different places in our lives and it's better to just end it now without a big messy to-do. Hey, did you know that Cosmo got a new guitar player?"

"Yeah, Neb gave me the dish. Apparently, he's some raw new guru or something."

"Yeah but it's not just some obscure guy from Neptune. It's _**Gregory**_!"

Wow. There was a name she hadn't stressed major or minor about in a long time…

"Oh. Well, good for him. He had always wanted to make it big and now's his chance."

"That's it? That's all you have to say about it?"

"Cetus Lupedus, what's more _**to**_ say? Greg and I haven't talked in eons and I haven't been looking for him. I mean, what we had was nice but…we were 13 and a long distance relationship on a good day. It was never meant to be. But, I remember you being totally obnoxiously super nova over him, though. Maybe you two can get something going during the tour."

"Maybe…although, there's a rumor about him and Cosmo being mondo close…well, even if they are, Gregory and I have history and since you're all systems go on the matter, I'll fix that soon enough.", Margie said with a very wicked grin of anticipation.

Zenon knew full well that even if she had gone nuclear about it, Margie would still be planning her honey trap anyway…or would it be a bear trap? Either way, Greg better watch out for solar flare Hammond…

"_**So**_…who are you staying with? You would've told me if it was Nebula so I know it's not her."

"Like I said, a friend. Wake me when we get there." she replied cheekily, putting in her zapbuds.

"You better not snore."

_**/**_

Traveling incognito had become one of his favorite things to do. The planning, the animal like stealth against the oh so persistent press and his managers, even the disguises…it was great fun and even greater fodder for the Muses. At 26, Protozoa had gained a rather mature love/hate perspective on his psyche. Even though he was first in line for a good time, there was an aura of darkness about him that just wouldn't go away. His band mates called it his 'brood 'tude' and knew not to push too hard when he got that way. If they did, he'd easily isolate himself, immerse himself in his music and the Manor for months on end, sad and frustrated to the nth power…

Zenon Kar was the only surefire cure for it and now, she wouldn't be so bloody far away anymore. Meeting her had been a shock to his 20 year old self. Yes, she was a major Microbe fan but there was a whole lot more to her than that. She had been utterly determined to get back to her home to save her loved ones, despite her being banished to Earth. She was a card shark, a tech genius, and had a heart bigger than the Milky Way. She had given up the chance to dance on stage with him for her BFF and she had dragged him, kicking bitter and screaming back into the world. He owed her everything…

"Greetings, stranger."

Looking up, Zoa smiled as she gave him a cheeky grin.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You're playing _Supernova Girl_." she replied with a nod to his black acoustic guitar.

He stood up and caught sight of his reflection in the windows. His hair wasn't frosted spiked anymore. He had let it grow out and the dye fade to his natural shade of black mixed with brown. He had on an open sky blue flannel shirt with a dark gray t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. With aviators and a green knapsack, he looked more like a starving artist than an intergalactic superstar. Apparently, though…some habits were hard to break. Every time he thought about Zenon with an instrument within reach, _Supernova Girl_ would come on out to play…

"One of these days, we'll have our dance, luv. How was your flight?"

"Stellar. Margie was on the same shuttle, though."

"How delightful. Did you kill her? And if you did, can I help you hide the body?"

Zenon laughed merrily and replied, "No, I didn't kill her today. She was talking about going on tour with Cosmic and how she's gonna finally sink her pretty little teeth into Greg. In her own words, she couldn't compete with "some spay-stay fashion disaster with a whole lot of guts" but Cosmo's no challenge. More power to her, I say."

"It really doesn't bug you?" he questioned as they settled into his black Bug and pulled out of the terminal lot.

"No. Zoa, it was pretty much scrubbed from the get-go. Long distance relationships rarely work, especially with teenagers. As soon as I managed to get back on the spay-stay for good, it was over. And although I was bummed major when he terminated what we had, it turned out to be a good thing in the long run, as did the mess with Orion. They both helped me figure out what kind of guys I don't want and once a girl knows that, it's easier to find the one they do. At least that's my theory. Time will tell if it's right."

"Good theory."

Spectacular theory, actually…

_**/**_

She could hear him prowling about downstairs. She thought about getting up to see about him but she wasn't sure if it would be welcomed. It had been a little over 3 weeks since she arrived and there was a new heavy tension between her and Zoa. It wasn't a bad tension but it was there. They would hang out in the studio with the band or in the sun room where she had set up shop. They'd go out on the beach and people watch, make up various backstories and laugh at the most outlandish scenario. They'd work out in the gym, companionably silent as he lifted weights and she jumped on one of the three massive trampolines down there. Neither one of them could be trusted within five kilometers of a kitchen so they shared ordered in meals or they dressed in disguise to go to 'hole in the walls', leading to more people watching and laughter. A lot of it…

…and _**touching**_. Nothing pre-Repro like but definitely more than friendly, more than chaste. Every living breathing girl/teen/woman within the range of his voice had been attracted to him at one time or another. Zenon was not immune but for the longest time, he had been put in a cargo bay full of friendship, only the occasional sleepless night thoughts allowing her to consider more. He was intelligent and sweet and driven and her brand of adventurous crazy. And he was no longer too old for her nor would him giving her a real kiss put him on the first thing smoking to a penal colony. But other than Nebula, Zoa was her closest friend and the last thing she wanted to do was damage that precious friendship…

The sound of shattering glass removed the last of her indecision and she launched out of bed, grabbing a nearby cricket bat. Keeping her back to the interior wall, she prowled down the hall on her heels, peering down over the railing cautiously. She dropped the cricket bat immediately as she took in the sight of Zoa's left fist buried in what used to be a mirror. Feeling his gaze on her, she hurried down the spiral stairs and used the furniture to avoid the potential shards to get next to him. His head was bowed now and his right arm propped him up, making his muscular (and very shirtless) torso stand out in sharp relief. A long shuddering sigh escaped him as she tentatively ran a comforting hand over the center of his spine, wincing as blood stained his tan cotton pants.

"Zoa?"

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"I was already up. Let me see your hand."

"It's fine."

"I'm still new to being Earth bound but even I know that oozing blood and broken glass doesn't equal fine around here. You don't have to tell me why you busted the mirror but you _**do**_ have to let me do damage control for my own peace of mind. Plus, the last thing you want is to end up with infected cuts. I've had them and they are gaseous major. Please?"

_**/**_

This wasn't the first time he had lashed out against a mirror at 2 in the morning.

A large part of his 'brood 'tude' included insomnia, insomnia caused by persistent but layered ideas. Mostly, the ideas were music related and how sometimes he felt limited by the label, what the people wanted to hear, and sometimes, even the fame itself. He had been performing as long as he remembered, starting in a youth center choir and making his way to the big time. He had grown to thrive on the adrenaline, the drive to create and to share his creations with the world but sometimes…sometimes, he just wished that he could be just another normal bloke on the street, able to do things without worrying about the press. Able to spend as much as little time as he pleased around people, able to express himself freely, to take off the Protozoa mask and to let people see the real him, Zoa Jupiter Wendell, without worrying about being seen as soft or as a freak…

His greatest wish was for him to muster up enough bravery to tell his Supernova Girl how he felt about her, how he had been feeling about her for years.

He was in love with Zenon Kar. If he were honest, the seeds had been planted the moment she had come up to him with bare bones honesty and desperation, pleading with him to get her to her home, her loved ones, and to expose the liars to the open vacuum. Although she put on a front as a carefree soul (and it wasn't really a front, actually…), there was strength and empathy in her beyond her years then and now. Her years…the age difference…while it was no longer a legal factor, he couldn't help but imagine what her parents would say or god forbid, the media. They would tear her apart…

Zenon carefully lifted his hand out of the pale green DisRegen (Disinfect and Regenerate) solution in the sink and pulled a roll of cloth bandages out of the medkit. The liquid dried into a protective gel covering and kept wrapped for a week, the solution would slough off, leaving the skin and muscles good as new. She yawned softly as she worked, making guilt cut through him like one of the pieces of cleaned up glass.

"You don't have to stay up with me, you know. You need to…"

Her aquamint gaze moved up to his and he fell silent at the scolding heat there.

"If I want to be up, then I'll be up. My bedtime went the way of the dinosaur years ago. I'm an adult now, you know?"

"I know."

God did he know. She had blossomed into quite the woman, slender yet curved, _**very**_ curved. Zoa never understood the appeal of a 'runway model' twig. Those women always looked tired and unhappy, like one good breeze and they'd blow away. One tight embrace and they'd shatter. A woman was supposed to be warm and soft, not angular and freezing cold even in 80 degree weather. Zenon was always warm and sweet smelling, like jasmine and pomegranate. The nightgown she had on was olive green and deep pink zebra stripe, the straps thick but easily lowered, easily moved out of the way to kiss now freckled creamy skin…

He had to get away from her. The last thing she needed to see was evidence of her male BFF lusting after her, pining for her, _**aching**__ for her_…

Without thinking, he brushed some of her cornsilk hair back away from her face, making her look up at him curiously. Her brows went up and Zoa felt his cheeks heat as her eyes went down his now trembling stomach to…

"Zoa?"

"Ignore it, Zee."

"Not happening. Is…I know about how men work from books and that near anything can get his…boosters…running but…is it from adrenaline or is it because of me?"

He sighed heavily and looked away, giving her the answer.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a perv and…"

"Stop."

The words died in his throat and she just looked at him. Unable to do anything else, Zoa looked back at her, shifting slightly as the heat in his groin raged unabashedly. It had been years since he had been touched or touched someone else. He was either too busy with his music or secluded plus relationships (or dalliances…) often proved to be more trouble than they were worth. Who needed the arguing, the constant pressure of the stalker-razzi, the worry about whether they were breaking up or getting back together or getting serious? If he wanted to get off, he had his hands and imagination…an imagination that invariably led back to her. Everything led back to her…

Zenon closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, her eyes drifting open slowly as she shifted deep into his personal bubble. Since he was seated, he had to look up at her and he could feel her trembling. Why was she trembling?

First one leg, then the other went into the gaps the chair made and she settled into his lap, facing him. Immediately, his hands went to her sides to steady her and she whimpered as his fingertips dug into the flesh. It wasn't a pained whimper and he did it again as she shifted on his lap, right against his throbbing shaft. Breathing heavily, she leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips for the first time.

Entire galaxies blossomed behind his eyelids.

_**/**_

She was notorious for being impulsive and flying by the seat of her pants.

While climbing on his lap was a prime example of the latter, it wasn't the former. Zenon had looked at him and saw_** him**_. Not the happy go lucky rock star, not the tormented hermit, not even her male BFF…no, she saw him. Pure, raw Zoa Jupiter Wendell that was much to her liking. The emotions he showed her, the trust he showed her was like pure, concentrated pheromones.

Not to mention that he was…big. Seeing a heated man in a textbook or Repro Edu-Zap was one thing. Seeing and touching and feeling a heated man in live action was an entirely different…and tantalizing animal. When she looked at him in that chair, when she saw the vulnerability tempered by desire, Zenon Kar had made a fully informed and mature decision based on the simple facts of the situation.

He wanted her.

She wanted him.

They wanted each other.

They were going to have each other.

And it was going to be stellar for both of them.

Hopefully.

Zoa led her to his bed and she got on the mattress, scooting back until her back was against his headboard. His gaze was serpent like and dark, focused on her like she was a meteor shower. Zenon opened her arms and he returned to her, kissing her hard and deep. Both of them moaned as their tongues and teeth reacclimated to the others, engaging in a rhythm of advance and retreat. His bandaged hand cupped the back of her head and she let her nails dig into the flesh of his shoulder, enough to indent but not cut.

He broke the kiss with a soft hiss and she looked at him head on, raw and open. He pressed a kiss to her brow and slowly lowered the straps of her favorite nightgown. Margie said it was "acid trip zebra chic" but right now, Zenon just wanted it off. She wanted his pants off. She wanted him naked. She wanted to be naked with him…

"Zee…"

"Is this okay?"

"Better than okay…we'll have to go slow, luv. I don't want to hurt you…"

She nodded in acknowledgment and returned her hands to "safe" territory. His mouth traveled downwards to her neck and exposed shoulders, making her gasp. Her body felt hot and cold at the same time, tingling and thrumming towards him. Her back hit the mattress and he rose up on his forearms, moving the material down to her hips. Zenon gasped as hot palms cupped her bare mounds, her pale pink nipples tightening into buds that ached to be touched, tasted, teased. The nightgown was moved further down, leaving her in lemon yellow bikinis with black lace trim. In response, she untied his pants and helped him out of them, leaving him…naked. Very, very naked…silk over steel naked. Her panties were removed slowly and she rose up on her arms as he resumed kissing downwards.

Other than the hum of the climate control, the only noise in the room that could be heard were the soft smacking suckling from his mouth on her and their breathing. Zoa sat up on his knees and she bent and spread hers, framing their lower halves. She had been right earlier. He was big and thick and visibly throbbing. Curiously, she let her fingertips skim over him from tip to base and he moaned, his head jerking back a little as she did it again and again and again…

"Does it hurt?"

Mutely, he shook his head and drew her slightly sticky hand away, his tongue flicking on the palm. The sight of it made her stomach flip like it was in zero-g and she used her free hand to draw him back into kissing. Kissing him was nice. He was warm and sweet and spicy and his lips were just addicting. He was just addicting…

_**/**_

When he entered her, it felt like coming home.

She whimpered softly but met him halfway, grabbing him by the hips to keep him on course. After he could move no more, Zoa buried his face in her neck, kissing softly as she shuddered underneath him. Her hips swiveled slowly and he used every ounce of self control he had to hold still, to wait for her…

"_Zee?_"

"…_go slow_…_keep going but go slow_…"

Nodding, he began to move inside her, matching the tentative rhythm she had started. Her channel stretched, quivered, and tightened around him, making him moan deeply. Good, so bloody good…she was perfection underneath him, beside him, he wanted to keep her beside him. Could he do that? Would she be open to that? A particularly deep plunge into her made her gasp and he looked into her startled but pleased cerulean eyes. Repeating the plunge again, they widened and her nostrils flared. The third time resulted in a soft, breathless 'ah!' and he continued plunging, enjoying those 'ah!'s and the increased quivering of her womanhood. His thumb stole down to where they were joined and began to circle her throbbing nub, teasing and exploring.

In response, she began to arch and grind against him, her nails digging into his ribs as they moved together, fast and deep. Zenon shivered hard and her whole body tensed up before relaxing, her walls contracting around him rapidly. There was a smile playing at her parted lips and she let her head fall back onto the pillow, her legs aiding his movements inside her pulsing, twisting, gushing silk as she cried out. Sensation and heat raged through him unchecked and with a low, silvery moan, he let go. She moaned with each pulse of sticky heat inside her and sighed deeply as his upper body collapsed onto hers.

Which way was up? Which way was down? She was holding him to her. He liked that…

"_Stellar_…" she sighed dreamily.

He just smiled in response.


End file.
